Aqua (Kingdom Hearts)
Aqua is a character of the Kingdom Hearts series and is also one of three main protagonists in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. Appearance Aqua looks slightly like Kairi, but older. She has blue eyes like the latter, but her hair is dark blue and shorter. She wears a black and blue, high-collared halter top, two pink, intersecting belts over her chest, and black shorts. She wears an odd silver badge similar to badges also worn by Ven and Terra, though Terra's is gold. On Aqua's arms are white bell-sleeves and tan, fingerless gloves. She also wears a small, segmented piece of armor on each of her upper arms. She wears what appear to be black stockings or socks on her legs which reach to about halfway up her thighs, leaving a small area of bare skin on her upper thighs. Aqua also bears two strips of blue cloth that drape over either side of her hips, along with a smaller, white strip of cloth tied around her waist, draped in the same manner. Finally, she wears pointed, armored, silver boots with a sharp "hook" on the outer side of each. By touching the piece of armor hanging on her arm, Aqua will become full clad in her armor. In the Birth by sleep secret video, Aqua's armor is mostly colored in shades of silver, black, grey and blue. Notable additions include a silver breastplate resembling an upside-down crescent moon and a dark-visored helmet. Her helmet, like Ven and Terra's, bears two prongs on either side, with her silver ones wrapping around the sides and angling diagonally downwards. Her cape is that of a dusty-rose color. In Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Aqua's armor remains largely unchanged, though she loses her cape and grey becomes a more dominant color than black or blue. She also gains more armor near her upper legs and hips. During the development for Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Aqua's outfit was altered, as Tetsuya Nomura considered her exposed back to be too revealing. Personality Aqua shows some similarities to Kairi, which she shows by making good luck charms for her friends, and Sora, due to her devotion to her friends. Her personality is serious, kind, strong willed, and responsible, as she is the most reliable of the three. She is always worrying about Terra and Ventus, who she treats as brothers. She has been shown to be blushing and embarrassed when Zack Fair asks her to a date, shaking her head and arms in an attempt to compose herself. Appearances in Games All-Star Heroes: The Series Aqua makes her debut in the series on All-Star Heroes IV: Revenge of the Clonosites, as well as her friends, Ventus and Terra. Gallery File:AQUA1.png|Aqua File:Aqua_armor.png|Aqua wearing her armor. Trivia *The Japanese Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep website's startup screen refers to Aqua as the "Dancing Waters Forming Bonds" (絆繋ぐ舞水 Kizuna Tsunagu Busui). *In Aqua's "Magic Wish" Mode, she can control her Keyblade using telekinesis, similar to Sora's Master Form and Final Form. She also shoots "Magic Bullets" similar to Sora's Wisdom Form. *Aqua is voiced by Megumi Toyoguchi, who previously voiced Paine in Final Fantasy X-2 and Kingdom Hearts II. *Aqua is the only known female Keyblade Master. *Aqua is one of only five characters in the series to call King Mickey by only his name. Others include Yen Sid, Ventus, Riku, and Data Sora. *Aqua is the only one of three Keyblade wielders to have encountered all three main characters in Kingdom Hearts. Terra has only encountered Sora and Riku, while Ventus has only encountered Sora using his lost heart. See also *Ventus *Terra *Sora *Kairi *Mickey Mouse Category:Good Characters Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Stubs Category:Playable Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroines Category:Kingdom Hearts (series) Category:Main Heroes